


Love at First Sight

by punny_alien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, WIP, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punny_alien/pseuds/punny_alien
Summary: Tino is a hopeless romantic who wishes the word he’s had on his skin since birth was a little more specific. Anyone and everyone can start a conversation with just “Sorry.”





	Love at First Sight

 

Tino believed in love at first sight. 

    Sure, it was _childish_ , but he had clung to it for so long that it was hard to imagine any other way that you'd meet your soulmate. He would be lying if he said he didn't start working here to look for them. 

    Well, at least he _thought_ he would find them. So far, he wasn’t sure who it was. The small word on his knee was generic and could come from literally _anyone_.

    The door opened, and Tino's voice caught in his throat at the sight of a very tall man. "Hello," he said weakly. _This guy’s scary!_

    “Hi,” the man nodded. “I’d like two small hot choc’lates, please.”

    “Sure thing,” Tino smiled nervously, expecting some sort of response, but he got none. “Would you like your name written on the cup, sir?” 

    “Hm, what d’you think, Peter?” the man looked down and Tino suddenly realized there was a child standing next to him. 

    “Yes! Let’s do Sweden this time!” he said enthusiastically.

    “Alright, Sweden and Peter it is, then,” the man said as he turned back to Tino, his voice tinged with amusement. 

    “Okay, we’ll have those out for you in a few minutes,” Tino replied, briefly making eye contact before busying himself with labeling the cups.

    “Dad, can I add that shaker full of chocolate to mine?” 

    “‘m not ready to deal with a hyper child yet. No.”

    _His son... I can’t see the resemblance,_ Tino thought to himself as he set about making their chocolate. Usually it wasn’t this empty in the mornings, but he figured it must have been the weather. 

    He waited patiently as the milk steamed, but the man was glaring at him as if Tino  _wanted_  it to take its time. Tino opened his mouth to mention the process, but Peter was faster and he whispered, “Dad, don’t stare. It’s creepy.”

    The man turned pink and looked away. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

    Tino couldn’t resist a smile and shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. Is school out today?”

    “Yes... seems like there was a problem after the storm yesterday.” The man adjusted his glasses as he spoke. Tino briefly noticed a ring. 

    “I heard the roads are pretty bad, too,” he said, finishing up their orders. “Do you like the snow?”

    “Peter likes it more than I do, but I s’ppose it’s nice. I like spring more.”

    Tino nodded and placed their cups in front of him. “Well, only two more months, right? Stay warm out there.”

    “Thank you,” the child grinned before snatching his cup and running to the chocolate shaker. 

    “Thanks,” the man nodded before he quickly turned to catch him. “Have a nice day,” he added over his shoulder.

    As they left, Tino blinked and realized that he wasn’t so scary after all. _Geez, he sure is intimidating. But it’s not his fault he’s tall._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) Thank you for reading this little thing. It may undergo some changes as I update, so bear with me if you like it and thanks for your support!  
> If you have any constructive criticism, I’d be happy to hear it!  
> I’m also available on Fanfiction.net at PunnyAlien and Tumblr @punny_alien


End file.
